Not Leaving Your Side
by Windrises
Summary: Maon always want to be there, when her friends are having problems. When her best friend, Norie, starts having nightmares, Maon has Norie stay at her parents' hotel, so she can comfort her bestie.


Note: Tamayura is an anime that was made by Junichi Sato and was done by the studio TYO Animations.

Maon Sakurada met up with her friends, Fuu Sawatari and Kaoru Hanawa, at Fuu's family's café. The three often met up there and had tea, along with their other friend, Norie Okazaki. Maon quickly noticed Norie's absence. Norie had been coming, at a later time, during the past few weeks. Norie never gave her friends a very clear explanation, for her lateness. After the three friends sat down and ordered their drinks, Maon asked, "Where's Norie?"

Kaoru said, "Norie texted, a moment ago. She woke up later, than usual."

Maon looked at the café's clock and said, "It's almost ten a.m. Norie must of been really tired."

Kaoru said, "Knowing her, she probably stayed up, last night, because she was goofing around."

Fuu smiled and said, "If anybody's goofy, it's me."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and replied, "You seem to be admiring the notion, of being a goofball."

Fuu nervously and responded, "I get excited about weird things, I do."

Maon could tell Fuu had embarrassed herself, by being a self-proclaimed goofball. Maon wanted to help Fuu escape the awkward tension, so she tried to change the subject. She said, "Fuu, I'm assuming you have some new pictures."

Fuu had an excited look on her face, while saying, "I have a lot of new pictures." She opened her purse and grabbed some photos. She showed them to Kaoru and Maon, who looked at the photos, for a long moment. They saw tamayura in a majority of the photos, that Fuu took.

Maon said, "You did a great job, Fuu."

Kaoru said, "Great photos."

Fuu accidentally spilt her tea on the photos. Fuu said "Oh, I ruined the photos, I did." She looked at the photos. All of them had tea stains. Fuu said, "This entire batch, of photos I took, is ruined. However, I didn't take these photos, for any work-related reasons. It was for fun."

Maon replied, "You should be careful, Fuu."

Fuu tried to be careful, with her cup of tea, but she accidentally threw her tea at Kaoru's face. Kaoru wiped tea off her face, while asking, "Why do you keep being so clumsy?"

Fuu nervously said, "I'm sorry, I am."

Maon put her hand on Fuu's shoulder and asked, "Have you been holding your camera, for hours at a time?" Fuu nodded. Maon said, "I think your grip is suffering, because you're giving your hand too much pressure. You should give your hand a break, every now and then."

Fuu replied, "Okay then. Thank you, Maon."

A few minutes later, Norie walked into the café. Even though she had slept in, she looked like she wanted a nap. She did a few yawns, before sitting down, and saying, "Hi, guys."

Maon had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Norie said, "I'm fine, old chum. I just had a bit of trouble, when it came to falling asleep. I'm going to need some tea, before I pass out." A waitress gave Norie a cup of tea. Norie drank it, at a quick pace.

Kaoru looked at Norie and replied, "It's pretty clear, that something's going on. As your closest friends, we're very worried and we want to help you."

Fuu said, "We're all willing to do what we can, to give you a hand."

Norie said, "I just felt a little uncomfortable, last night."

Maon asked, "Can you tell us about it?"

Norie shook her head and said, "It's not a big deal. Let's not focus on it. I think it's time, that we move to a different subject."

Fuu said, "I snapped some more pictures, but I spilled tea on all of them, I did."

Norie burst into laughter and replied, "You're quite the adorable comedian, Fuu."

Fuu responded, "Thank you, but it really happened, it did." Fuu's grip was still in bad condition, so she accidentally threw tea at Norie. Fuu nervously said, "I'm terribly sorry, Norie."

Norie replied, "Actually, that helped me feel more lively." She lightly smiled, while trying to relax.

Maon put her hand on Norie's shoulder and said, "If you're dealing with a private manner, we can separate from the others, for a bit, so you don't get uncomfortable. You're my best friend, so I'm here for you."

Norie fiddled with Maon's hair, while replying, "You're such a sweetie, but I'm okay."

Fuu said, "If Norie's sleep problems are a one-time thing, I don't think we need to worry."

Kaoru said, "However, I doubt this is a one-time thing. Norie has been showing up, later and later, in the past few days. Norie, your tardiness involves your sleep-related problems, doesn't it?"

Norie reluctantly answered, "Yes."

Kaoru said, "Now that we know a bit more information, we can start helping you."

Norie replied, "There's no need for that. I'm fine."

Maon looked at Norie, while saying, "I want you to spend the night, at the hotel my parents own. That way, I can help you, if you have any sleep-related problems."

Norie stuck her tongue out, while replying, "I don't want to waste a bunch of money, on a hotel room."

Maon said, "My mom has said my friends are welcome to visit, for free. My dad's more reluctant, to give any rooms for free, but I'll talk him into it."

Norie replied, "Okay then."

After the friends finished drinking tea, Maon said, "Norie, I'll meet you at the hotel. You can come, anytime."

Norie replied, "Okay, Maon."

Maon walked out of the café, with Fuu and Kaoru, so she could say goodbye to them, but Fuu and Kaoru had work to do. Maon said, "I'll look after Norie, tonight."

Kaoru replied, "That's generous of you. Do you think you can handle her?"

Maon said, "I think I can. I don't know the full extent, to what she's dealing with, but I intend on helping her."

Fuu replied, "You're a supportive friend, Maon."

Maon responded, "Much appreciated, Fuu. Today, be careful, when it comes to your grip."

Fuu nervously chuckled and replied, "I'll try not to drop anything, I won't."

Several hours later, Norie came to the hotel, that was owned by Maon's parents. Maon met up with Norie, in the hotel lobby. Norie had been to the hotel several times, but Maon made sure she reminded Norie, of where everything was. After giving Norie a detailed tour, Maon led Norie, to her hotel room. Norie had stayed in the room, with Fuu and Kaoru, but this was the first time, that she was by herself.

Maon asked, "Is there anything you need?"

Norie said, "I'm okay, bestie."

Maon asked, "Will you tell me more, about your sleep problems?"

Norie took a pause, before saying, "Maybe later."

Maon replied, "Fair enough. You probably need some time, to settle in. My room is right next to your room, so if you need anything, please come to me. I'm not the type of person, who usually has to deal with anger. However, if you have a serious problem and don't tell anybody, I'll be upset."

Norie responded, "I understand. You're the best." Maon smiled at her. The two of them wrapped up their conversation, before Maon went to her room. Norie opened her suitcase and started unpacking.

A few hours later, Maon got ready for bed. She got on a t-shirt and shorts and went into Norie's room, so she could say goodnight to her. Maon walked up to Norie and said, "I'm going to be going to sleep, in a few minutes. If you need anything, at any point in the night, please come to me."

Norie replied, "Um, okay."

Maon gave Norie a big hug and said, "Goodnight, Norie."

Norie replied, "Goodnight, bestie."

A short time later, Norie changed into a tank top and shorts, before getting into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. However, she was having a difficult time, when it came to getting comfortable. She kept changing sleeping positions. Sweat poured down her face, as she kept trying to fall asleep.

After several minutes, of failing to fall asleep, Norie stepped out of her room. She tried to open Maon's door, in a quiet tone. She stepped inside, as Maon opened her eyes. Norie shyly said, "Hi, Maon."

Maon replied, "Hi, Norie. You were having trouble sleeping, weren't you?" Norie nodded. Maon said, "I want to help you, more than anything. Please tell me what's going on." Maon sat on her bed and signaled to Norie, to sit by her.

Norie sat down and said, "I've been having uncomfortable dreams."

Maon replied, "With all due respect, you can't be so vague."

Norie said, "I have dreams, that could count as nightmares. In them, I'm by myself, alone. Everything looks so dark, lightning is striking, rain's pouring all over me, and I'm hiding in a corner, with nobody by my side. I don't know why I keep having these dreams, but they've been a regular thing, during the past few weeks."

Maon said, "Norie, why have you been keeping this a secret?"

Norie replied, "I wasn't comfortable, with revealing that."

Maon asked, "You couldn't even tell me?"

Norie said, "I'm sorry, Maon. I should of trusted you."

Maon wrapped her arms around Norie and embraced her, while saying, "I'm here for you. Those things, that you experienced in your nightmares, aren't real and they'll never come true. I'm by your side and I have no intention, of leaving your side."

A tear of relief poured down Norie's cheek, while replying, "Thank you, Maon. I was embarrassed, to be having nightmares. I'm supposed to be a young adult, not a little kid."

Maon replied, "Young adults have nightmares. All age groups deal with it. Don't be embarrassed, to share this stuff. I know there's people, who would make fun of this, but I'm not one of those people. If anybody calls you childish, for having nightmares, then they're the childish ones."

Norie felt a great deal of comfort, from Maon's words and affectionate arms. Norie shyly said, "Maon, I can't sleep, alone, on this night."

Maon replied, "Then sleep in here."

Norie asked, "Are you sure you won't mind?"

Maon asked, "Do you think I'd have a problem, with spending more time, with my bestie? There's nobody I'd rather have a sleepover with, than you." Norie smiled.

Maon had a spare bed. It had been moved out of the way, since she usually didn't have a use for it. Maon pushed her spare bed, close to her regular bed. She put some spare blankets and pillows, on the bed. Maon said, "There you go."

Norie replied, "Thank you."

Maon and Norie got onto their separate beds. Maon turned out the lights and closed her eyes. Norie tried to start relaxing and getting some sleep. She felt safer and more comfortable, due to being by Maon. However, she started having another nightmare, about loneliness. She made a few sounds, during her sleep.

Maon heard the sounds and could tell Norie was having a nightmare. She turned on her nightlamp, walked up to Norie, and said, "Please wakeup, Norie."

Norie opened her eyes and replied, "Thank goodness, that you made me get up. I was having my second nightmare, of the night."

Maon asked, "Was this nightmare worse, than your previous nightmare?"

Norie said, "It wasn't as bed. In this nightmare, I was by myself, but the lightning wasn't striking and I had an umbrella, to avoid getting rained on."

Maon asked, "Is there anything I can do, to make yourself comfortable?"

Norie shyly said, "Well, when you were hugging me, I felt a sudden force of comfort, that made my heart tingle, in a good way."

Maon replied, "In that case, you're gonna get a lot more hugs, bestie." Maon wrapped her arms around Norie and gave her a warm, loving hug. Norie embraced Maon, while being very grateful, for Maon caring so much about her.

Maon and Norie hugged one another, in silence, for several minutes. Maon could feel her heart being warmed up, while Norie's frightened face started being replaced, with a grateful smile. After the overly-long hug was over, Norie returned to her bed, but she could already feel her comfort slipping away. She looked at Maon and said, "I feel so much better, when I'm right next to you. I haven't felt that cozy, in weeks. Maon, I know I probably sound weak, but can I sleep closer? We're only a few feet away, but still, I feel lonely."

Maon replied, "You're not weak, Norie. We all have our lonely, sad moments, when we need a companion, to comfort us. Norie, please get on my bed. We'll sleep together, so you can't have any nightmares, about being alone. You won't be alone, all night."

Norie nervously responded, "I don't know. I feel like a little kid, who needs to sleep in their parents' bed, when they have bad dreams."

Maon replied, "Norie, you don't need to feel embarrassed. This is my room and nobody's in here, except the two of us. I'm not going to tell Fuu, Kaoru, or anybody else."

Norie got on Maon's bed and responded, "Thank you."

Maon shared her blankets, with Norie. Norie snuggled next to Maon and quickly got comfortable. Maon asked, "How do you feel?"

Norie answered, "Better."

Maon said, "Try to sleep. If you have another nightmare, I'll get up and embrace you, until those bad dreams go away."

Norie felt relieved, while replying, "Thank you, Maon. I love Fuu and Kaoru, but out all my friends, I love you the most."

Maon responded, "I love you too, bestie."

Maon and Norie closed their eyes. Norie's nightmare faded away. Instead, she dreamed of cute, happy things. She stopped sweating and stopped feeling the need, to constantly change her sleeping position. Norie slept better, than she had in a long time.

During the middle of the night, Norie kissed Maon's cheek. Maon opened her eyes. Norie whispered, "I'm sorry. I often do random things, during my sleep. I woke us both up. I've been a real pain in the neck, during this entire night. I owe you a lot."

Maon replied, "You only owe me one thing."

Norie had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What do I owe you?"

Maon kissed Norie's cheek and said, "Since you got to kiss my cheek, you owed me the chance, to return the favor."

Norie shyly smiled and replied, "Fair enough. Is it weird, for friends to act like this?"

Maon responded, "Like I said, I'm not going to tell Fuu and Kaoru about this, because I have no desire, to embarrass either of us. Have the nightmares gone away?"

Norie answered, "Yes, because of your support and love, I went four hours, without a single bad dream. However, I don't want to leave this spot, to be safe."

Maon smiled and replied, "I have no problem with that. I like having you as a guest, Norie. We should probably go back to sleep."

Norie responded, "Okay." They closed their eyes, while laying by each other, for the rest of their nap. Norie no longer felt scared, because Maon was by her side. Maon never intended on leaving her side and because of that, Norie never intended on not being happy.


End file.
